Please Don't Leave Me
by PureAngelBloodedWriter
Summary: Barry and Caitlin have been dating for a little over a year and living together but now their relationship turns upside down, when Caitlin gets sick, they thought it was the flu or stress. Headaches, tiredness, pale skin and losing weight from loss of appetite , but when things get worse instead of going away Barry takes her too a doctor where she's diagnosed with leukemia.
1. Chapter 1

Caitlin and Barry had been dating for over a year now and things were great, they were living together, they crazy for each other.

Lately all Barry has been doing is worrying about his girlfriend, he knew she was just under a lot of stress, at least he thought it was, when she got headaches just thought she was pushing herself too hard, which is also why she was so tired, he heard stress can cause loss of appetite , which caused the weight loss, he tried getting her to eat.

But as he watched her sleep this morning he realized it might be something more than just stress, he gently ran the back of his hand over her cheek, feeling how warm she was, she also looked paler than normal.

She let out a soft tired moan, as she opened her eyes.

"Morning...Why are you looking at me like that" Cait said yawning

"You feel warm, like fever warm and look really pale, maybe you should stay home today catch up on some over due sleep" Barry says running hands through her hair.

"You know I can't, what if something happens to you or Wally or Jesse while fighting metas who really patch you up and take care of you" Caitlin said pushing herself to sit up.

"Okay but please take it easy today and I'm making you a doctors appointment, no arguements, all this stuff has been going on for too long, it's more than just stress that's going on" Barry said getting up as well.

"Fine , I'll go to the doctors tomorrow if it'll make you happy, but I'm telling you everything is gonna be fine, they'll just say I'm over working myself or something" Caitlin says getting dressed as she took a shower the night before, that's when Barry notices bruises on her back and upper arm. 'How'd he not see those before, they look pretty bad' he thought to himself.

"Thank you" He says giving her a small kiss "Want me to flash to Star Labs? I've gotta be at CCPD this morning but I have time to flash you there"

"No thank, you've ruined enough of my shirts as is, I'll be fine taking my car" Caitlin said now fully dressed and gives him another kiss that last longer "I'll see you later when you come to Star Labs"

 **(A/N- I re wrote the first chapter, it's short but the next one won't be, I'm a cancer survivor myself so when I write Caitlin's emotions later on their based off my own, some at least )**


	2. Chapter 2

Barry had a hard time concentrating at work, all he could think about was Caitlin and how sick she had been , he knew better it was more than just stress or the flu.  
He just hoped it was nothing serious, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her.

"BARRY!" Joe said loudly snapping him out of his thoughts

"What?" He said quickly

"I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes, what's going on that has you zoned out" Joe asked

"I'm worried about Caitlin, she hasn't been feeling good lately she's been getting these intense headaches, she's always so tired, she's lost at least ten or more pounds and she keeps saying it's because she's stressed but then this morning she felt really warm, and had bruises on her back that looked pretty bad that I have no idea where she got them from" Barry said with worry laced in his voice.

"Has she seen a doctor?" Joe asked

"No, I made her an appointment for tomorrow though, she thinks it's just stress or the flu but I'm scared that it's much more than that" Barry said his eyes welled up with tears " She went to Star Labs today even though I told I wanted her to stay home and rest"

"Why don't you take the next few days off, and take care of your future wife" Joe said he knew Barry was planning on proposing to Caitlin just hadn't found the perfect time too yet, especially with how things were going lately.

"Thanks Joe, I'm gonna head over to Star Labs and try to convince her to go home and rest up" Before Joe could reply he was out the door and flashing over to Star Labs.

/

"Hey guys" Barry said walking in and walked over to Caitlin and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she still felt warm.

"Thank god you're here maybe you can convince your girlfriend to go home and rest , she's been coughing up a storm" Cisco said, Caitlin sent a glare his way.

"Okay that's it we're going home" Barry said he was now standing by her side, now she sent a glare his way.

"Barry, I'm fine" Caitlin said sternly, he might have believed her if she didn't start coughing again, she look down at her hands an saw red liquid...Blood.

"That's it we're going to the hospital" Barry said without a warning he picked her up and flashed them to the hospital.

 **A/N-I know it's short but I'm working on them making them longer and this story will be updated more for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since the hospital trip, where they did every test possible to figure out what was going on with Caitlin and that they'd call when the results came in, which to Barry felt like an eternity.

Caitlin had been more tired and had little energy to do anything, she was also paler than she normally was, the list just went on and on.

Barry had never felt this worried before, at the moment he was sitting on the couch and Caitlin had her head in his lap and was laying on the couch, the only thing that calmed Barry's nerves was watching her chest rise up and down, watching her breath.

When the house phone rang Barry quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Barry answered

"Hi, I'm calling for Caitlin Snow, Doctor Anderson, would like for her to come into his office as soon as possible, if you guys could come in now that would be great" The person on the other end of the phone said, making Barry worry even more, they wouldn't want her to come in as soon as possible , if everything was okay.

"We'll be there in a hour" Barry replied looking down at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Okay thank you" She said before hanging up.

Now Barry had to wake his girlfriend up and tell her they need to go to the doctors right now, she wasn't going to be happy, but they needed to know what was going on.

As promised an hour later Barry and Caitlin where at the doctor's office waiting to be seen, Caitlin did put up a fight about going when all she wanted to do was sleep.

" ?" A Nurse called out Barry help Caitlin out of the chair she was sitting in and held her hand as they walked back to one of the rooms in the back. "Doctor Anderson , will be in shortly" The nurse gave a small sad smile.

Neither Barry or Caitlin spoke a word while waiting for the doctor to come in they just set in his office seats and held hands, after waiting five minutes the doctor walked in, he had the same small sad smile on his face making both of them feel uneasy.

"I've got good news and I've got bad news" The Doctor said getting straight to the point.

"Tell us the bad news first" Caitlin said softly

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you have cancer...:LEUKEMIA" The Doctor said sympathetically

 **A/N-Again sorry for a short chapter but now that they know Caitlin has cancer the chapters will be longer I promise**


	4. Chapter 4

The word cancer still rang in Bary's ears, the love of his life had cancer, Leukemia to be exact, he didn't understand how someone like his girlfriend could have cancer, he didn't even hear half of what the doctor said after he announced that she had cancer.

Caitlin seemed to take the news pretty well , at least she did when they were with the doctor, But now she hadn't said word since they got home, but to be fair neither did he.

"Cait" Barry finally said breaking the silence, but Caitlin seemed to be in her own world at the moment.

"Caitlin, look at me sweetheart" Barry said again taking one of her hands trying to get her attention.

She finally looked at him with her brown eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"We're gonna get through this, together" He said rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"You don't have to do that Barry" Caitlin finally spoke , taking her hand from his.

"Do what?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Stay here, pretend everything is gonna be okay" She said her voice breaking a little.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm staying here , I'm not gonna leave just because you sick"

"I'm not sick Barry, I have cancer there's a difference, you shouldn't have to stick around and take care of me" Caitlin said raising her voice a little.

"I love you Cait, nothing is gonna change that, you'll beat this and I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way, not because I feel like obligated too but because I love you and I want too" Barry said taking both of her hands cupping them together and kisses them.

"I'm scared Barry" Caitlin whispered

"So am I but if anyone can beat this its you , just promise me you won't push me away" Barry said

" I promise" Caitlin walked closer to him and kisses him.

Barry kissed her back before pulling away and tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"We're in this together" He said kissing her forehead.

"Together" Caitlin whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Barry once again hit decline when his phone rang for the tenth time this morning, he and Caitlin were suppose to be at Star Labs but Caitlin was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up nor did he want to leave her alone.

But when his phone rang for the eleventh time, Barry got out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Caitlin up, Barry walked out of their bedroom and answered the phone.

"Hey Cisco" Barry answered not needing to look at the caller idea he knew it was Cisco.

"Barry where are you and Caitlin? , there's been meta attacks that I had to send Jesse and Wally out for" Cisco said with a slightly irritated voice.

"Caitlin isnt feeling so great right now, she's sleeping I dont want to wake her up nor do I want to leave her alone" Barry said he didnt want to tell Cisco over the phone that his best friend had cancer.

"She's still sick? , What did the doctor say?" Cisco asked worry now laced in his voice.

" Don't worry about that right now, I know you Jesse and Wally have everything under control we'll try to come in a little bit if not we'll be there tomorrow , I promise" Barry said wanting to get out of the conversation. "I'll call you back later Cisco" Barry said hanging up the phone not letting Cisco sat anything

Barry turned around hearing Caitlin walk up.

" Do we need to go to Star Labs?" Caitlin asked her voice sounding tired.

"No Wally, Jesse and Cisco got everything under control" Barry said putting his phone away.

"Are you sure? What if they get hurt or they need you to show them-" Caitlin was cut off by Barry giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Everything is fine over there, they can handle one day without us" Barry told her. "But I think we should tell everyone or at least Cisco"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for anybody to know yet" Caitlin said, she wasn't ready for their sympathy or pity and treating her like she's made of glass.

"Cait, they need to know what if something happens and I'm not there they need to know what's going on with you" Barry said, he understood where she was coming from, but he didn't feel comfortable with no one not knowing.

"Okay, we'll tell them tomorrow" Caitlin gave in because she didn't want to argue, also they still needed a conversation about the fact that Barry still had to be the flash, he couldn't just let Wally and Jesse do all the work they were still new at the superhero thing no to mention there was no one better at being a speedster than the flash.

 **A/N-So this basically takes place around season 3, because Jesse and Wally are mentioned as speedsters, They'll be my secondary couple, mostly just mentioned in the story.**

 **Anyway I'll try to update soon, sorry for how short it is. But as I get more into the cancer storyline and Caitlin going through chemo it'll be longer because I'm basically re writing my memories of having cancer and going through chemo, I'll go into details of how chemo feels going through your body and how it feels after your finished with chemo, the emotional part of it and all of that stuff.**


End file.
